The Tale of Legolas and Agarweniel
by Agarweniel
Summary: Here follows the tale of Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood, and Lady Agarweniel, a Mortal Gondon Woman.
1. Agarweniel Prepares for War

*~*hey there this is agarweniel, the real one and i hope u like my fanfic! its my frist and i hope u like it. neways none of the characters belong to me xcept agarweniel and ijehu and other ppl like that. have fun reading my fanfic!*~*  
  
Here follows the tale of Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood, and Lady Agarweniel, a Mortal Gondon Woman:  
  
Haldir was Agarweniel's first love. Many a time it was that she journeyed to the Realm of Lothlorien to visit him. When she first espied him from afar, she knew that here was an Elf that was regal and beautiful. She had been sent to the Land of the Lorien from the White City of Gondor that which was her home to plead with the beautiful Lady and the lordly Lord for their assistance in the War of the Ring.  
  
Sir Haldir was the Captain of the First Regiment of the Lothlorien Army of High Elves. One day, when Agarweniel was visiting the Land of Elvindom on Earth, Captain Haldir was called upon by the White Lady of Lorien. "My lordly Captain Haldir," she said, "I have called upon you to ask you to fight valiantly with the Rohan in order to uphold the ancient alliance of Men and Elves, because they are in need. Go swiftly with your Army to Helm's Deep, and make the fair land of the Lorien proud!"  
"My Lady," said Haldir, "I should be honored."  
  
"O Haldir!" cried Agarweniel when she hearkened to the news. "Thou cannot leave me! I shall grieve to be parted from thee! Thou shall die, and I shall mourn as one who is mortally wounded. I wish to come with thou! I shall fight alongside thou!"  
  
"Come, maid, I shall return swiftly after departing from the Rohan," said Haldir. "I am brave, I shall not fall. But thou, my lady, are but a maiden and do not know the ways of battle. Thou shalt surely fall."  
  
"I shall not! I am brave and valiant such as thou!" said Agarweniel.  
  
"Nay, lady, thou must stay," said Haldir.  
  
Crushed, she broke into tears, turned violently, and ran away weeping  
bitterly.  
  
"It shall be for the better," said Haldir indifferently.  
  
The next morning, as the sun was creeping into the sky, Haldir and the Elf- Army left the fair land of the Lothlorien. Agarweniel sobbed into her pillow all night, until she heard her true love calling orders to his men.  
  
As she imagined herself leaping out her window to a gruesome death, a sudden idea struck her. "I shall follow Haldir and join his Army! I can fight like any man! And then, if I do happen to die, at least I shall die a hero! I shall at least die near him then, for if I stay behind, I shall surely die of grief, and so in that case, we would be far apart."  
  
She enrobed herself in her silk robe and set out for the Lothlorien Armory. She met her close friend, Ijéhu, and asked that a suit of armor be fitted for her slim figure.  
  
"Certainly, my lady," he said. "But what should this armor be for? Certainly you do not mean to join the Army."  
  
"Indeed I do," she said resolutely. "I do not mean to be left here alone."  
  
"Haldir would be displeased."  
  
"I care not."  
  
Ijéhu called in his fair Elvin voice for the Lady Agarweniel to be measured for her armor.  
  
Two Elves came over with a measuring string and continued to measure her.  
  
"You are 5'11", my Lady," said the first.  
  
"Your waist is 25 inches around," said the second.  
  
"You are fairest Elf I have ever seen," the first Elf said in awe.  
  
"Alas! For I am no Elf!" said the fair Agarweniel. "I am a maid of Gondor, and nothing more. 'Tis said that one of my far away ancestors took a fairy wife. Mother told me that I must have inherited her beauty. That was right before she died of the awful Plague that visited our White City."  
  
"With your hair as golden as the Morning Sun, and eyes the gray of the Clouds above the Stormy Seas, I was sure that you were of Elvin race," the Elf said. "I give you the name Aegaraureweniel. For that is Sea and Sunlight, in our tongue."  
  
"'Tis strange, for my name is Agarweniel."  
  
"Then you must have been named with the knowledge of your fairness."  
  
"I should love to have a real Elvin name."  
  
"Then I shall give you a fair name, fairer than that of Galadriel, and she shall make it known throughout the kingdom."  
  
"I should be delighted to hear it." 


	2. Agarweniel Celenariel and her Message

Agarweniel Celenariel and her Message  
  
"I name you Celenariel, Lady of Dusk, because in your eyes, I see the gray of the eastern clouds."  
  
"You are ever so kind, Sir," said Agarweniel, blushing profusely.  
  
"I shall see to it that Galadriel bestows that name upon you," said the Elf.  
  
"I have finished with your measurements, my Lady," said the other Elf. "Your armor shall be ready tonight."  
  
Agarweniel was anxious to leave and follow the Army, but she had to wait for her armor. She walked to her favorite tree and climbed nimbly up. She found her diary in the secret crevasse. She read her last entry, from the carefree days before she heard the awful news of Haldir's leaving.  
  
"27 February, 3018:  
  
"Dear Tolaa Manrelië, "My dear sister, I have composed for you a poem, expressing my loneliness without you:  
  
"The days are passing by me; My loneliness is full. Without a dear companion, Life is so very dull.  
  
Without a dear comrade, Life hath no meaning. Who shall join me in my dreams, For your image is sadly fleeting?  
  
Alas! my sister, Tolaa, We parted in this life Too soon, to wander alone Amidst this War and Strife.  
  
"I hope it is pleasing to you, for it took me ever so long to compose. I spent three days dreaming of you. O Tolaa, I miss you! 'Tis true, what I have written. I mourn that I cannot be with you. I hope that in spirit, you shall see this and understand my grief.  
  
"Yours, in Blood Forever, Agarweniel"  
  
"Alas, for the carefree days of youth! for I carried not the burdens that I bear now," said Agarweniel. "I shall now compose a poem of my love for Haldir, and my grief in his parting."  
Agarweniel took up her feather quill and dipped it in her jar of silver ink.  
  
"O Love that hath left me  
Lonely, grieving, lost.  
When stars shine brightly  
I cannot imagine the cost  
Of swords that shine brightly  
Glowing with silver frost.  
  
Suddenly, Agarweniel's quill moved on its own accord:  
  
For Death was too close  
To my Dearest;  
From the Dark I rose;  
I was nearest.  
The shadowy host  
Was at its clearest.  
  
For Death is now come.  
I weep bitterly.  
My heart is now numb  
To love; I so dearly  
Miss him; I am glum;  
I so nearly  
Saved him.  
  
"O Haldir! Those words: they are not from me! They seemed to come from a higher being!" Agarweniel gasped. "Elbereth! 'Tis a sign from Elbereth! O Haldir! I shall protect you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well how do u like my fanfic so far? i realy did take dayz to write thos poems they came from my hart! well plz review and say if u like my story!! itll get even more exiting later! byby plz plz review! 


End file.
